Braverism
by danderson
Summary: Fiyeric...aba. Musicalverseish, if Av had gone to Shiz in the musical and was only sort of a jerk.


**Somebody mentioned Fiyeric in a review for fermataoso's WONDERFUL picnic oneshot, and it got my attention. Happy Pride Day!**

In a small enclave off the main dance floor, hidden from everyone at the party, Fiyero found himself in the oddest situation he'd ever come across. He considered himself to be a pretty chill guy; nonetheless, Avaric's drunken confession of undying attraction, following by a searingly hot kiss, had managed to shake Fiyero up just a little.

Fiyero was tolerant of everyone, and not at all insecure about his sexuality. And he had to admit, Avaric was a hell of a kisser. He wouldn't be surprised if his skill matched Fiyero's own finely honed abilities. But it wasn't fair to kiss him back unless he meant it, as sexy as he was sure the pair of them made at that moment, with or without an audience. He pulled away, though Avaric's lips pursued him as far as humanly possible.

"Av, buddy..."

Even in his drunken state, Avaric could tell that Fiyero wasn't in love with him. "It was worth a try, right?" he shrugged.

Fiyero half-smiled at him in sympathy, unaware that his half-smile only served to make the other man's heart flutter. "I guess this explains your behavior with women."

"What, Elphaba?"

"Uh... Well -"

"Yeah, I was jealous," he admitted, throwing an arm around Fiyero's shoulders.

"Of Elphaba? Wait, what?"

"Come on, Tiggular, I've had a thing for you since day one."

"But I'm dating _Galinda_," Fiyero reminded his friend.

"Maybe you are, but it's Elphaba you're in love with," Avaric shrugged. "Hey, if I don't remember this in the morning, can you maybe just not bring it up?"

"Whatever you want, Av," Fiyero nodded. "But you can't hide from yourself forever. You love who you love, it's alright."

"You're one to talk," Avaric smirked as he leaned around the corner toward the dance floor, his eyes falling on something in the distance. Fiyero followed his gaze and spotted Elphaba making her way around the edge of the crowd. "Go dance with her."

"I think you're confused -"

"About _me_, yeah. But not you. And... Don't let me be such a jerk to her anymore."

"It's a good diversion," Fiyero offered. "Most people who saw it would assume you liked _her_."

"She's fierce, in her own way," Avaric nodded. "I'd probably be chasing her if..." He trailed off. "But I'd also probably be a jerk, and only see her as the ultimate green trophy. It may surprise you to find out that sometimes I'm not very nice."

Fiyero chuckled. "Av, if I liked men, I swear, I promise, I'm _sure_ I'd like you."

"We'd break far too many hearts," Avaric pointed out. "I suppose it's for the good of womankind that we're not together."

Fiyero smiled at him. "That must be it. Good luck, Av."

"Hey Tiggular," Avaric said, as he turned to go.

"Yeah?"

"I can still kick your prettyboy ass," he grinned.

"I believe it," Fiyero appeased, though he secretly thought he could take Avaric in a fight. Avaric nodded, knowing (despite blind drunkenness) that Fiyero was being pretty nice to him, and his face turned solemn enough for Fiyero to walk back to him and take his hand. "You're a catch. The most worthy opponent in the battle of fangirls I've ever come across. You'll find someone, and he'll be smokin' hot." He leaned to Avaric and kissed his cheek. "Don't be sad," he murmured.

Avaric shrugged. "I'll work on it." Fiyero held his gaze long enough for the boy to become even _more_ uncomfortable than he already was, what with his racing heart and every nerve on his skin tingling with the memory of being pressed up against Fiyero's hard, perfect body. "Go dance with the Artichoke. Go on," he urged.

Avaric didn't remember what had happened the next day, and Fiyero never mentioned it. But years later, in the Great Gillikin Forest, holding Elphaba to him in a stolen, hidden moment, he had the strangest gratitude for Avaric's honesty and bravery.

He knew then how it felt to really reach out for love with only the slightest hope that you might actually grab it, and hoped that Avaric had found someone, also.


End file.
